


Strawberry Yogurt

by Sasy_B



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little bit of aftercare, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Clothed Sex, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Pidge (Voltron), Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Purring, Scenting, keith calls lance pup a few times, mention of allura and coran - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasy_B/pseuds/Sasy_B
Summary: Lance decides to he wants Keith all for himself, Keith wants him as well but doesn't know what the right thing to do is, Shiro disproves but can't seem to say no and poor Hunk just wants a break.Omegaverse AU, check the notes for more info about the world and also sorry there's no food play in this. ^^;;





	Strawberry Yogurt

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!!  
> well, by the time you read this I will have done almost no editing and probably never will but C'est la vie. The beginning of this fic is a bit rocky but I really just wanted to get into the smut and it took a bit longer than I was expecting soooooo... yeah! ;)
> 
> ***EDIT***  
> This piece was actually inspired by an artist on Tumblr who I just found out has apparently been removed/deleted and replaced with a porn bot but the artist used to be called "chrompoisedcompost" ;;o;;
> 
> Notes about the world:  
> Mostly standard A/B/O dynamics, only twists being that outside of intimate and pack relations Omegas are usually seen as equals to Betas and Alphas and within such relations are merely submissive/obedient and aren't seen as the more commonly portrayed "lesser classification". Alphas usually have a pretty good handle on their, ahem, "instincts" and its controversial how much they are truly effected by heat. All other races the paladins have all met so far have not had the same secondary gender roles as humans do so Allura and Coran are N/A when it comes to their classifications. lastly humans mate for life and should one of them wish to break the bond it can be devastating and lead to bad stuff. ; A;
> 
> All in all, this is way more information than is actually necessary for the enjoyment of this fic but if you've made it this far down the notes than thanks for listening to my rant! I'll let you get into the smut now. <3

“Hey have any of you seen Lance?” Keith said abruptly interrupting Pidge and Hunks conversation in the hanger.   
  
“Haven’t seen him since breakfast,” Hunk replied.   
  
“I think he said something about being cold, then he ran off to look for some blankets or whatever,” Pidge added without looking away from her computer screen.   
  
“Oh okay, well if you see him tell him I’ll be waiting on the training deck for that rematch he was so eager for yesterday,” Keith threw over his shoulder as he left the room.    
  
All he heard in reply was a noncommittal hum from Hunk followed by the clang of tools hitting the floor as Pidge yelled something in the distance. He made sure to walk just a beat faster, not wanting to get dragged into whatever they were working on this time.   
  
Making his way around the ship Keith ran into everyone aboard except the rambunctious paladin in question and it only managed to pique his suspicion higher when he made it back to the training hall without so much as a mention of Lance’s known whereabouts.   


Keith was almost beginning to worry, Lance was never one to back out of a challenge without even the smallest peep of an excuse and it was especially peculiar that no one had heard from him since breakfast.   
  
Keith didn’t want to worry himself too much if it really wasn't anything too out of the ordinary though. Maybe Lance just had a stomach ache from his food goo and wanted to take one of his legendary power naps to get over it?   
  
Keith decided to check one last place before giving up for the day just to make sure his friend was wasn’t sick in bed, he made his way toward Lance’s room and upon arrival Keith could already tell something was off, the scent lingering in the air of the hallway was heavy and it tasted unusually enticing on his tongue.

Heat, Keith’s brain registered the alluring taste as the scent of an omega in heat.

Lance wasn't due for a while though, the man in question never really kept track but he was always sure to warn everyone when he started preheat, not that it needed much warning to begin with... he was always an open book when it came to that side of him and the difference in his mood swings and temperament were easy enough to read alone.

Keith worried his lip between his teeth, contemplating his options.

He could go find Hunk; as a bata he would be less affected by the pheromones and could help Lance without any real threat of accidentally losing control and marking him.

On the other hand, Shiro is pack leader and as such he has first call when it comes to the omegas in the pack.

Keith respected and admired Shiro's judgement of course but something about telling another alpha of the situation within Lance's own bedroom made his blood boil, it always did but finally, after mulling over his thoughts again Keith's right mind somehow managed to win over his instincts. Turning around swiftly he made his way back down the hall to find someone more fit to check up on Lance in whatever state he was in.

Eventually he ran into Shiro and all he could do was watch as the older man took off to check on Lance after promptly thanking Keith for telling him before anything else happened.

Keith assumed that that would be the end of it for him. He would be tasked with staying far away from Lance’s room while Shiro and Hunk took care of a heat ailed Lance. He would probably spend the rest of the week hanging out with Pidge in the lab or helping Coran with chores around the castle or maybe listening to some of Allura’s thrilling anecdotes about her favorite altean fairy tales.

That was how it usually went.

Keith knew Shiro wasn't too keen on claiming either of the omegas in heat and his self control was something of a legend in comparison to any other alpha Keith had met, Shiro wanted to ensure the safety and wellbeing of his new family in whatever ways he could and it was evident in every way he went about his role as leader, he never stepped over the line of protector so all in all there was never anything to worry about. 

But Keith still felt dejected every time a heat would strike. It was just something he needed to deal with and he knew that under normal circumstances Lance would never ask for him anyway, they weren’t like that.

Later that night, as he was getting ready for bed there was a knock at Keith's door, Hunk stood awkwardly in front of him and began babbling off nonsense about something Shiro said, he wrung his hands and rocked senslessly on his heels, obviously uncomfortable. When he finally stopped talking Keith realized he was probably waiting for a response to what was most likely the longest question he had ever heard.

“Um, can you repeat that, please?” Keith asked sheepishly and Hunk let out an exasperated sigh.

“Look, just go meet Shiro outside Lance’s room, he'll be able to explain this way better than I could…” Hunk rubbed the back of his head as a light blush crept up his neck and ears.

With that said, Hunk briskly turned and left, presumably to shower and turn in for the night and Keith was left with a world of questions as he pulled his jacket back on and set off down the hall.

when he arrived at Lance’s room Shiro met him at the doorway folding his vest over his arm as he greeted him with a gentle smile. “Hey, is everything alright?” Keith spoke first.

“Keith,” Shiro started, letting his smile fall a bit, “I'm going to cut right to it, can you tell me what happens when an omega decides they want one specific mate?”

Keith’s eyebrows raised half way up his forehead, caught off guard by the bluntness of Shiro’s question. he contemplated the question for a moment, shifting his weight awkwardly from one leg to the other trying to find the right answer.

“Well… I guess it depends on the omega?” Keith said hesitantly.

“I suppose you're not wrong,” Shiro breathed out a small laugh and Keith noticed just how tense his friend was at that moment. “How about a different question, can you tell me what you smell right now?”

Keith cocked an eyebrow at Shiro’s unusual behavior but chalked it up to merely being the theme of the day. Putting all of that aside he took a deep breath, his nostrils flared and he could feel a light flush crawl up his cheeks as he scented the air, it was heavy with Lance’s sweet scent.

His expression alone seemed to be enough of a response for Shiro, running a hand through his hair he sighed deeply.

“Lance has been showing signs of full heat all day but something has been off about him.” Shiro started, “He's normally very affectionate and warm towards both me and Hunk during his heats but today he hasn't let either one of us near him at all and along with that… well, Keith, neither Hunk nore I smell anything like heat on him at all,”

“What? How could you NOT smell it?” Keith questioned.

“Keith, out of all the defining traits an omega has their scent is one of the most peculiar. When an omega decides they want someone they will do whatever they think is best suited to attract them. Every case is different but in all of them one thing is always consistent: their scent changes to attract their intended mate,”

Keith nodded dutifully as he always did when he would hear that same string of words repeated to him over and over again in school. 

And then it hit him.

“that's not funny, Shiro.” he said unamused by whatever sick prank he and Hunk had decided to play on him, maybe Lance was even in on it himself.

“Look, I know you don’t really think of him like that and I know that we, as a team, aren’t exactly in the best position to be looking for this kind of thing right now but as pack alpha it’s my job to keep all of you as safe and happy as I can and, with that being said, if he wants you then I wont get in the way of that but I don’t want you charging into that room just because he knows his way into your head, you got that?” Shiro seemed to take a moment to think things threw one last time before he continued. “Now… you have my permission to go see Lance if you really want to but I want you to think about what is best for the both of you first,” Shiro said as he stepped away from Lance’s door. “Maybe he'll tell you more himself when you get in there,”

With that, Shiro left Keith alone in the hall... in front of Lance’s room... where Lance was presumably in heat…

Keith suddenly felt very, very nervous. He began playing all of the information he had ever learned about omegas in his head at once trying to figure out the best course of action from there. heat, mating, nesting, scenting, knotting, marking… did Lance really want all of that with him? He had always been a free spirit in Keith's eyes, never settling for anything less than exactly what he wanted or what he knew everyone needed. Is this what Lance needed now?

If Lance really did want him then what? Would they mate and have all kinds of little pups running around the ship? No, no, male omegas don’t get pregnant the first time with an alpha, it takes a while for their bodies to respond to their mate. But what about later? Lance comes from a big family, he might want to have that again for himself... and could Keith really say no to him after everything they’ve been through together? But Keith wasn't ready to be a parent, he wasn't sure he ever would be and the odds of having that actually work out in the middle of an intergalactic war were next to nothing in his eyes...

Keith had to force himself out of his thoughts before they got too out of hand.

Just a peek inside. Just to check on his friend. If something happens then that's that, they can work through it together. If not then all is well that doesn't end in horrible agonizing death by airlock ‘malfunctions’ after an unexpected rejection…

Keith hesitantly knocked on the door and waited, he waited a whole twenty seconds before knocking one more time. Finally, without a response, Keith opened the door to the darkened room only to be hit with an overwhelming assault on his senses.

He had only ever been this close to an omega in heat once back at the garrison and just as soon as anyone realized what was happening the teachers and faculty had cleared the area and taken the poor thing back to their room without too much fuss.

Back then, there were hundreds of different scents around to dull the taste of those pheromones but now, as Keith stepped into Lance’s room, his own personal nest, it was all he could do to keep his head straight as he sought out the man in question in the darkened space.

collecting himself once more with all the strength he could muster Keith scanned the vicinity, his eyes darted to the barren bed to his left then down at the pile of cords and cables hooked up to the large monitor in the center of the room, so far Lance was nowhere in sight. He took a few steps forward before stopping again as the powerful scent grew stronger.

Keith took in deep breaths, holding the taste of pure desire in his lungs as long as he could, comparing it to as many other scents as he could think of trying to find something that might rival its tantalizing flavor.

Initially, it all just smelled heady with a deep earthy undertone that felt cool and familiar as it seeped into Keith’s lunges but the more he thought about it the more he wanted to compare it to freshly chopped cedarwood and strawberry yogurt… none of which actually smelled in any way similar to what he was smelling now but something about it just brought the memory of those scents to life in his head, almost like nostalgia.

Keith could have given himself whiplash with how fast he snapped out of his daydream as he heard the smallest squeak of a whimper come from the corner of the room, it was too dark to tell what was happening with only the dim light from the hallway casting over him to illuminate the room so Keith reached back to the terminal by the door to turn on the light and shut the door behind him.

As his eyes adjusted to the light he noticed a rather large pile of blankets and pillows bundled up in the corner of the room, Keith watched as the pile shifted almost as though something was struggling to free itself of a cocoon, he panicked for a moment thinking that maybe Lance had accidentally trapped himself in there and was slowly being smothered to death in his own nest but just as he was ready to spring into action and save his friend a long, slender, honey colored hand popped out of the many layers and flopped down limply to the blankets bellow.

“Lance…?” Keith said hesitantly, his inquiry was met with another soft whine and Keith moved around the mess if gaming equipment to crouch down beside him. “Hey, are you okay in there…?” he said slowly trying to keep his voice even.

Lance's hand receded and the nest of blankets shifted oddly again. If this really was some kind of sick prank than Keith wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. He grabbed onto some of the many layers on top of the pile and peeled them back again and again until he finally found his teammate wrapped tightly under the last layer of covers. Keith delicately pulled off the final sheet of fabric to reveal a very flushed, very breathless, very drowsy looking Lance panting softly and glistening with a rivers worth of sweat. His back was turned to him and as Keith peered over his body to get a better look Lance’s eyes screwed tightly shut.

“Where have you been?!” Lance almost sounded angry.

“What are you talking about?” Keith shot back.

“I’m talking about our plans, dumbass! You made me wait all day stuck in here with Shiro and Hunk…” Lance pouted.

“W-what?! We never had plans like that!” Keith accused. “The only thing we were going to do today was have our rematch in the training hall and, by the way, you were the one who skipped out on me!”

“Who ever said anything about a rematch?” Lance finally looked up with absolute confusion in his eyes.

“Um, you did!” Keith decided to tone it back a bit in volume as he continued. “You said you wanted a rematch after I beat you in hand to hand yesterday,” 

“No, yesterday I said, and I quote ‘tomorrow it's gonna be you and me. I'm gonna make you see me differently than you ever have before.’” Lance said as if he had been rehearsing that line over and over, he peered over his shoulder with one eye cracked open. “I never said anything about training,”

Keith thought about their previous encounter for a moment; how Lance had intended for that to come off as a lewd request rather than a declaration of war Keith wasn't quite sure but than again, he supposed it didn't matter all that much right then with Lance laying in his freshly made nest filling the room with his heat and waiting for Keith to respond in kind.

Both men sat there for a moment, seemingly unsure of what to say or do. Lance was the first to move, turning over more towards Keith, as the dark haired baladin knelt down beside him Lance glided his hand along the long expanse of his toned leg, letting it rest on his thigh when he was seated comfortably on the floor. deep blue eyes met violet as Lance released another strong wave of pheromones into the room, another attempt to entice, Keith stayed put with all the willpower he had left balled into his fists at his sides.

“You don't want me… Do you…” it wasn't a question and the the sad yet expectant undertones Keith heard in his teammates voice as the other man pulled back his hand was heartbreaking. 

“Why do you want me?” Keith returned. “You didn't ever seem to be interested in me like that before and now all of the sudden here we are... I don't get it?”

“I always thought you were cute, mullet!” Lance chuckled softly, “but for a while that was it; my mama taught me better than to live by just what I can see on the surface. I might have my moments of weakness just like any other normal person out there but that doesn't mean I don't want more than looks,” Lance hufft a sigh and adjusted uncomfortably under the remainder of the covers. 

“After we found blue, after she brought us to the castle, to Allura and Coran, after we declared an all out war on the galra I- I didn't want to make things more complicated than they were,” Lance continued, “so I tried not to care about it, about you… I went to other people that I knew wouldn't be here long and I realized what an ass you can be sometimes, now that was a turnoff for sure” he teased, “ but now you're one of my best friends... Keith, you've always had my back and I know I can trust you with my life no matter what so, after all this, is it really that hard to believe that I've fallen for you?”

Keith supposed it wasn't, not entirely anyway. He had never given much thought at all to finding a mate or any of that, he prided himself on his drive and determination toward his goals but he knew sometimes he could be blinded to what he really needs when he needs it most, after all he and Lance had been through as teammates and friends he only had his sights set on finishing this war and going home, he never let himself think of him in that way.

Keith decided to toss the idea of them around for just a second, he was almost surprised by how easy his imagination picked it up and ran with it; with them. Keith gazed over what could be seen of Lance's body, savoring the beautiful glistening sheen rolling off his skin it was easy to see just how hopeful the other boy was in this encounter and as Keith's eyes lingered on Lance's exposed hip the other man angled his body subtly, arching agents the fabric surrounding him, trying to entice him in farther.

“Yesterday, when we were training, you just looked so… good. A-and when you didn't want to spar any longer I was mad and I came back here.” Lance didn't seem to be thinking too deeply about his words anymore as they spilled off his tongue. “I couldn't stop thinking about you, Keith,”

Keith sucked in a shaky breath as he listened to his teammate ramble off, watching with wrapped attention as his tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his chapped lips.

“I wanted you, I couldn't make the thought of you go away, I tried to get off to you, you always looked so good and I wanted so bad to know how you felt, how you tasted, I just couldn't make up an image in my head that suited you the way I wanted… the way I need,”

Keith heard a low rumble escape his chest and Lance responded immediately baring his neck and purring softly into the pillow as if he was just waiting for Keith to take him in full.

“After training yesterday it got worse and I decided it was now or never. So I spent all night fixing this nest for us and at breakfast I wanted to make you want me too so I let out some of my scent around you but you didn't do anything and with Shiro hanging so close to you I couldn't get close enough to talk to you myself, I figured you'd come by here at some point so I waited for you,”

“I'm sorry... I guess I wasn't paying attention,”

Without thinking, Keith leaned in, pecking a small hesitant kiss to Lance’s lips and the other man responded without missing a beat, moving excitedly agents him. His eagerness was met with a soft growl of warning; Keith didn't want to make any mistakes seeing as Lance didn't seem to have any self control left.

The kiss was shallow and short and as Keith pulled back Lance quickly laced a hand in the back of his hair, holding him close as he spoke. 

“C'mon you big bad alpha,” Lance smirked. “Don’t you want some of this?” Lance turned fully on to his back letting the blankets slip off the rest of his body and Keith swallowed thickly feeling every last drop of his self control fade away as it slipped between his fingers.

“When you say it like that…” Keith said shakily, “before anything else I need to set one thing straight,”

Lance nodded eagerly and Keith wasn't sure how he had managed to hold on this long with those dumb ocean eyes staring back at him like that, he had one last thing to assess though and he needed to say it while he still could.

“I’ll help you with this,” he ran a hand over Lance’s lean stomach, “I'll take care of you all night, I'll knot you as many times as you want and all you have to do is ask but, Lance, I am not going to mark you until we can talk about all of this like real people,”

“But I-”

“No, Lance. This one isn’t up for debate. Now are you going to scoot over or am I going to have to move you myself?”

Lance whined softly pouting his lip in dissatisfaction but if the alpha in Keith was sure of anything it was that he wasn’t about to spend the whole night sitting on the cold floor of Lance’s room while the omega in question laid comfortably in a soft cozy home made nest. Keith quickly shoved his hands underneath Lance and hoisted him up, drawing a surprised yelp out of the boy as he moved him farther into pile of bedding.

“Watch it! I spent a long time on this,” Lance said as he curled his arms around Keith's neck.

Keith could barely hear him over the ringing in his ears, he was so hard it was painful just getting the both of them settled and the strain in his pants was irritating as he shifted to try an find a more comfortable position, the movement seemed to pique Lance’s interest farther.

“God, I’m so glad you’re finally here, Keith!” Lance began again, “Shiro and hunk were no fun at all, I didn’t want them in here,”

“Don’t talk about them!” Keith nearly ordered, “You wanted me here, here I am. I’m the only one who's going to hold you tonight,”

“Just us,” the taller boy said, “just us right now. Talking comes later I want you in me now, I've been preparing myself all day for just you,” Lance’s voice was surprisingly even as he spoke and Keith couldn't seem to find it in his mind to shut him up.

Keith threw one leg over Lance's torso straddling his hips and placing both hands on either side of the other boys head, Lance's eyes lingered on his exposed collarbone and slowly crept downward to sneak a peek at the tightness of Keith's pants, He brought his hand over the sensitive spot, gently getting a feel for what he'd hoped he was in for, the feather light touches sent a shiver through Keith's body.

Finally Keith made up his mind, it was evident by the powerful low growl that escaped his chest. Lance took his hand back and cocked his head to the side once more, his legs spread on instinct as he waited for Keith to take charge completely.

Keith stroked a gloved hand along Lance’s bare side as he leaned in, moving closer and closer to the source of his tantalizing scent. He nuzzled at his cheek lightly, briefly, before dipping down to his neck to scent him properly. Keith's tongue darted out over Lance's scent gland hesitantly testing the waters but even that was overwhelming, all he could smell, taste, feel and see now was Lance and his desire- No, his need to be taken by him.

Keith was drowning in him.

He grabbed a handful of Lance’s hair and shoved his head back down into the pillows below. A surprised squeak left Lance’s lips as Keith sat up straighter.

“I hope you get what you were waiting for, Omega.” Keith hissed as he worked his pants open with his free hand. Lance let out another long whimper, trying to grind his body upwards against Keith’s as he prepared himself for what they both now hopped was going to be a very long night.

Keith took his hand out of Lance's hair gliding it back down the side of his body as he moved off of his torso to position himself at his entrance, he paused briefly.

“Turn over.” Keith commanded.

Lance was a bit confused but did as he was told without question, flipping to his lie on his stomach as quickly as he could. Keith hummed in approval.

“Good boy,” Keith praised, “now we can do this right,”

“Ass in the air, right? Like a good bitch,” Lance mumbled in displeasure and Keith picked up on it right away.

“Always making assumptions, aren’t we?” Keith sounded testy as he looked over the other boy, “I just happened to think you look cute like this, but if you don’t like it I guess we can turn you back over again.”

Lance buried his face in the sheets below him and mumbled something inaudible into the fabric, “speak up you whiny pup,” Keith said stroking a hand between Lance’s shoulder blades.

“I wanna see…” He said more clearly.

“Fine,” Keith replied. “how do you want it than?”

Lance moved awkwardly underneath him flailing his legs about until one found its way between Keith's legs and the other laid limply on the blankets beside him. He then turned onto his side, cocking his head around and fitting one of his arms to pillow just under his neck for support.

Keith waited patiently until he was settled into the bed looking up at him with a content smirk, the alpha took that as his sign to continue. Lance propped his head up just enough to watch as Keith freed himself from his pants. The omega bit his lip and the flush across his face deepening farther. 

“G-got a good view from over there...?” Keith asked flushing a bit himself.

Lance hummed softly, “What happened to that cool-guy-Alpha that was just ordering me around?” Keith mumbled something under his breath and he could tell that Lance was getting really testy now. “What was that, Alpha?”

“I said I’ve never done this before, asshole! So if you don't have anything useful to say than shut up!” Keith growled.

Lance didn't respond choosing rather to bury his face in the crook of his elbow. Keith drew in closer to tease his dripping hole the antsy omega beneath him couldn't manage to stay still, wiggling and squirming in his nest of bedding. a small purr started in his throat as he waited eagerly for Keith to take what he had to give.

The head of Keith's cock was large but it was met with little resistance as it pushed past his opening. both men let out a strew of noises as they felt the satisfaction of that first push throb throughout their bodies in ecstasy. 

Keith's left hand found perches on the blankets just beside Lance while the other held him open ans Lance burrowed farther into the sheets trying to hold back some of the obscene noises bubbling up from his throat.

Keith waited a moment more, savoring the feeling of Lance's slick walls wrapped tightly around the tip of his member before the omega seemed to grow restless, swirling his hips ever so slightly and whining high in his throat to try bring Keith's attention back to him.

“Needy pup,” Keith teased as he pushed in a bit deeper. Lance let out a soft, strangled moan into the bedding his purring didn't dissipate either but rather seemed to increase as they pressed on, the soft sound rolled out of his chest in rivers of carnal delight that Keith had never heard before. 

“F-faster, mullet...” Lance groaned.

“Don't test me, Pup,” Keith growled in response it was followed by a deep gasp as he thrust deeper despite his irritation at Lance’s nagging. ultimately he wanted this to feel just as good for Lance as it did for himself. “God, you're such a little tease for me, aren't you?” 

Lance shook his head vigorously as he swirled his hips again, “wanna feel you deeper, nuhhggg, S-so good so far, want m-more!” his words were a jumbled mess but Keith could hear him loud and clear.

Finally, Keith decided to pick up the pace, letting his instincts take control as he slipped in all the way. This time he didn't wait for Lance to get used to it, moving his hips in experimental thrusts that pulled all kinds of lewd sounds out of the omega.

“Oh shit,” Keith swore under his breath.

“Does i-it feel good, Keith?” Lance sighed deeply as he relaxed into his nest and curled his fingers into the many layers of fabric around him. “I-I want thi-s to feel good for you…”

“Yeah, it does but is that all you wanted, Pup?” Keith grinned wickedly as he watched Lance’s face deepen another shade, “You like it when I call you that, don’t you, Pup?”

Lance whined deep in his chest, “Couldn’t wait to have you in me,” He ignored the second part of Keith’s question. “You- looked so good yesterday a-and the day before that and befo-” he gasped as Keith bucked sharply into him, “I w-wanted you, wanted to feel you…”

“Well? Is it anything like you imagined it would be?” Keith slowed his pace again, thrusting long and deep into Lance to ensure he could feel every last inch of him.

“Better…!” Lance said breathlessly.

They both went silent after that relishing in the ease of all that they were just then; moving with each other, against each other, simply for the pleasure of one another. Keith had always heard that the first time with an omega was supposed to be intense but he figured it was usually a hot crazy mess, Instead what he felt at that moment was quite the opposite as if everything he had been worrying about had just melted away and all that was left behind was them, there, then, dissolving into absolute bliss.

If you had asked Keith, he would have told you how surprised he was; there was so much going on in their lives at the time, war, pain, anxiety, loss... but somehow it was all so simple right there with Lance in his arms doing everything he could to make Keith feel what he felt and vice versa. 

In truth, Lance wasn't doing much more than laying there, panting heavily into the nest he made. He was covered in sweat and a deep flush painted his skin from head to toe, the look of perfect satisfaction seeping into every detail of his face was the thing really driving Keith insane, needless to say, he was glad Lance had objected laying on his stomach.

Keith could feel himself coming undone pushing deeper and deeper into Lance until suddenly he stopped, pressing as far into the other boy as he could he ground into him harshly as he spoke.

“Lance…” he groaned, “do you want m-me to knot you? Wanna f-feel my come inside you?”

Lance keened softly in response, pushing his face deeper into the covers and screwing his eyes shut.

“Answer me, Pup!” Keith growled and ground his hips heavily into Lance’s dripping hole once more drawing a desperate gasp out of the boy.

“Y-yes, yes!” Lance finally replied, “Wanna feel y-your knot! Wanna have your come deep inside me! Please, Alpha, please!”

Keith hadn’t expected him to beg and the feeling he got from hearing it was unlike anything he had felt so far. He pulled almost all the way out, leaving only the tip sitting just past his opening.

“Say that again,” Keith said darkly.

“Wha..?” Lance said as he squirmed desperately beneath him.

“Beg,” He ordered once more, “beg or I’ll pull out,”

“N-NO!” Lance shouted, “WAIT, WAIT DON’T PULL OUT, PLEASE! I... I want your Knot, Alpha! I want it so bad, I need to feel it in me now! Please, give it to me!”

Keith answered by slamming his hips back into him as hard as he could drawing a surprised scream out of the omega as he rocked harshly into him. Lance couldn't hold himself back either, letting every last hiccup and moan slip past his lips as his back arched off the pillows his toes curling in pleasure. they could both feel Keith’s knot begin to grow as it caught briefly at the rim of Lance’s hole with every erratic thrust.

“Good boy,” Keith praised. “keep talking, and I’ll give you what you want,” 

“Yes! Oh- oh God, it feels so good- Keith! C-can't wait to feel yo-u Knot me, f-f-fill me with your c-ome!” Lance stuttered between moans.

“You're such a needy pup, just listen to yourself!” Keith said distantly. his thrusts were becoming sloppy and it was getting harder to pull out with the size of his knot growing nearly large enough to lock them together.

Finally he pushing in as far as he could and stayed put, Keith let his head fall limp and his jaw went slack as Lance ground eagerly agents him. Keith could feel himself stretching Lance out wide and before he knew it he was spilling out inside him moaning and gasping as Lance’s walls stretched around the full size of his large knot.

Lance stopped moving instead choosing to reach back and feel at his rim as Keith continued to release within him, his fingers grasses the area they were connected at and as he circled his hips one last time he could feel every last inch of Keith within him stretching him wide and filling him to the brim with this seed. He curled into himself as he shuttered breathlessly through his orgasm, spilling out into the sheets bellow in a slew of strangled gasps.

As soon as he finished a deep satisfied purr filled the room once more and Keith fell limply on top of him licking at his neck and ears melding their scents together for the time being.

They stayed like that, Keith on top of Lance, grooming and scenting him to his heart’s content, until the knot went down almost half an hour later and Keith pulled out with a strew of wet sticky noises. 

Lance was finally able to return the favor, turning over to face Keith he nuzzled into his chest as he tried to rip the jacket off his shoulders and swiftly there after tugging harshly at the hem of his shirt.

“Hey, watch it!” Keith whined. “This is my favorite black shirt,”

“Up! Off!” Lance demanded and Keith decided he did feel more than a bit musky in the garment, he pulled it over his head in one swift motion but before he could toss it to the side Lance snatched it away from him.

“Hey! That's-”

“I need this!” Lance said firmly cutting him off before he could properly object, “Its for our nest,” He clung tightly to the fabric as he waited for Keith to settle.

“Yeah, okay fine. You can keep it for now.” Keith blushed lightly at the implications of Lance’s request realizing distantly how silly that was after the evening they had had so far, “but I want it back when we’re done here!”

Lance nodded and placed the shirt among the rest of the sheets while Keith busied himself with removing his boots and belt as he should have done nearly an hour ago. When all was settled as Lance decided it should be he laid back in the nest opening his arms wide to invite Keith to back in.

“Soooo,” Lance started as they settled back into each other, “How about that mark now?” He nuzzled deeply into Keith’s chest once again strategically angling his neck upward towards Keith's face. 

Keith rolled his eyes at the boys persistence but brought his hand up to lace his fingers in Lance’s hair regardless. “we'll talk more after heat, Lance,” He said. “I… I want to be sure that I don't mark you just because your scent makes me wanna fuck you. I wish you had just told me you wanted me, idiot…” 

“Yeah, it's not like I've been flirting with you for months and dropping hints and doing whatever I could to get close to you… or anything like that,” Lance murmured into his chest. Keith didn't respond, choosing rather to sit up once again, startling Lance in the process.

“You're just gonna keep me busy all night long aren't you?” he said reaching for the stash of water he knew Lance kept in his room for emergencies like these.

“That's the idea, mullet,” Lance returned as he took the pouch from Keith and waited eagerly for him to make his way back once again.

The rest of the evening was a complete blur; something Keith had never given more than a passing thought to had now thrown him for a loop and set him upside down in this new world where Lance couldn't stop wanting him and he couldn't seem to mind. There were lulls, after he was satisfied of course, they would sit and talk mostly about silly things, things they liked, things they missed, things they hoped for, and things they had previously been too closed off to talk about with anyone at all.

When all was said and done by the next morning Lance's heat had been sated with all of the attention the alpha had smothered him with. Keith slipped in and out of consciousness as they both finally settled in each others company, Lance had hardly stopped purring the whole time and now was no exception. He scented Keith for what felt like the thousandth time in the last twelve or so hours and Keith made his final decision.

He cradled the back of Lance's head in his hand leaning in as if to scent the other boy as well when he finally sunk his teeth into his flesh.

Lance, of course, yelled out in pain and surprise. That yell soon faded away into a desperate whine as Keith marked him as his own, Lance dug his fingers into Keith's back and sat still now relishing in the feeling of his alpha claiming him. as soon as he pulled back Lance gave him the same courtesy.

His teeth were sharp and jagged as they priced Keith's skin and while the pain was intense all he could bring himself to do was lie back and pull the other boy closer massaging his hair and nuzzling the top of his head.

This was him now. He had finally made a pack for himself. A family of freaks on this floating castle in the middle of outer space... God, was he going to get an earful at breakfast...

**Author's Note:**

> BLESS YOU FOR MAKING IT THIS FAR!!
> 
> I was gonna have the awkward breakfast interactions but then I didn't feel like writing it out so I didn't...... ANYWAY!
> 
> Comments are lovely and and kudos are a blessing, thanks so much for reading!!! \\(-^w^-)/<3
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: 
> 
> @sasybanana (sfw/everything blog)
> 
> And on twitter:
> 
> @SaSybanan (nsfw/fic update)
> 
>  
> 
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/U6U5GMEF)


End file.
